Galactic Patrol
The '''Galactic Patrol' also known as the Space Police and the Galaxy Police is a cosmic police force that is led directly by the Galactic King and helps keep order throughout the . While many of the members are powerful they did not have enough power to oppose the Frieza Force or even the Saiyans alone around Age 739.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 The Galactic Patrol also upholds a strict law forbidding the usage of time travel. 10 Million years ago they were known as the Galactic Police. Biography Background The Galactic Police arrested Moro after his power was sealed away by Daikaioh. They sentences him to death but nobody is strong enough to end his life, so he stayed locked away for the next 10 million years. The Galactic Patrol are mentioned in Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock by Chilled upon his arrival on Planet Plant when he decides to disguise himself and his soldiers as members of the Space Police in order to trick the indigenous population into revealing what happened to his two men, Toobi and Cabira, and bring whoever defeated them to him. At some point, the Galactic Patrol encountered Frieza. When they engaged him in combat he easily defeated them, thus the patrol decided that they should avoid Frieza at all costs.Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’ Turles' second in command Amond was originally an atrocious criminal who rampaged throughout the entire galaxy before being arrested by the Galactic Police and imprisoned on planet Nutts.Akira Toriyama - The World "Anime Special", 1990 The Galactic Patrol first actual appearance is in a trilogy of one shot manga by Akira Toriyama known as the "Galactic Patrol series".Interview with Akira Toriyama, Sachie-chan Gū!! & Jiya collected volume, April 4, 2014 They first appear near the end of Sachie-chan Guu!! where they arrest the Mil Clan after Sachie defeats them and rewards both her and Zarid Galactic Patrol medals for their help saving planet Octo. In Jiya, one of the members known as Jiya ends up on Earth where he fights against Steth a rogue member of the Galactic Patrol who attempts to take over the planet with the help of the insect race known as the Mogans and uncovers the lies he reported about the planet. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman A Galactic Patrolman named Jaco came to Earth in order to stop a dangerous invader. Jaco says that the Galactic Patrol only has 38 members and they operate under the direct orders of the Galactic King, who is shown to be a Martian in a flashback that also shows a Namekian and a Tech-Tech alien in their ranks. It is very hard to become a member, as currently, there is only a 5/9 (55%) chance to become one. Jaco also says he is the third shortest member of the Galactic Patrol, and he is 4'10".Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Unbeknownst to the Galactic Patrol, the Saiyan child sent to Earth was not a typical Saiyan invader as his parents Bardock and Gine had decided to steal a Attack Ball to send their youngest son Kakarot on an unauthorized trip to Earth to save his life as Bardock feared Frieza was planning to exterminate the Saiyan race. Bardock selected Earth as it was far from Frieza's empire and its inhabitants would be of no threat to Kakarot. However they warned Kakarot to beware the Galactic Patrol knowing they would likely try to eliminate the young Saiyan. Due to the confusion caused by the Genocide of the Saiyans, Raditz, his fellow Saiyan survivors, and the Frieza Force mistakenly assumed Kakarot had been sent to invade Earth unaware that it hadn't been authorized by either the Frieza Force or the Saiyan Army. Both the Galactic Patrol and Jaco himself assumed Kakarot was a standard Saiyan infiltration baby sent to conquer the Earth thus Jaco was dispatched to deal with the Saiyan child before he could become a threat to the planet. However Jaco ended up becoming entangled in various misadventures while on Earth befriending several Earthlings in the process including Tights, Bulma, Dr. Brief, Panchy, Tokunoshin Omori, and Tamagoro Katayude. Jaco inadvertently missed Kakarot's arrival when Tights angrily pushed him of a cliff after getting hit in the face by his urine spray from the sides of his head and afterwards assumed he was a no show and reported his mission as being a success. Unbeknownst to Jaco and the Galactic Patrol, Kakarot had landed on Earth and was found by Grandpa Gohan who adopted the boy as his grandson and renamed him Son Goku. Though Son Goku was initially violent and and rejected Gohan's kindness, he eventually suffered a head injury which left the boy with amnesia turning him into a pure-hearted Saiyan whom Grandpa Gohan taught morality and trained in the marital arts. Though Goku would accidentally kill his Grandpa Gohan during one of his Great Ape transformations he would later meet and befriend Bulma whom he would join in collecting the seven Earth Dragon Balls. Though Jaco's mission was technically a failure, Goku would go on to become one of the Earth's greatest protectors and a founding member of the Dragon Team which would oppose the Pilaf Gang, Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo's Demon Clan, the remnants of the Saiyan Army, the Frieza Force, Ginyu Force, Frieza, Red Ribbon Androids, Cell, Organization of Babidi, the incarnations of Majin Buu, and God of Destruction Beerus. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Golden Frieza Saga Jaco appears on Earth to warn Bulma and the Dragon Team of the upcoming Frieza's revenge and fights alongside the Dragon Team against the 1000 Frieza Force soldiers. Jaco learns of the Super Saiyan Goku who defeated Frieza on Namek and Bulma's time traveller son Future Trunks who killed Mecha Frieza and King Cold during their invasion of Earth. He also learns of Bulma's marriage to the Saiyan Prince Vegeta IV much to his shock. At the end of this epoch, Jaco toes Frieza's second spaceship to the Galactic Patrol HQ and gets a new model spaceship as a reward. Universe 6 Saga Jaco manages to arrest Geppuman on Zuno's Planet while taking Bulma to see Zuno. Later, Jaco introduces the Galactic King to the Z Fighters as they attend the Tournament of Destroyers. Prior to this, the Galactic Patrol did not acknowledge the existence of any supernatural beings like the God of Destruction Beerus and only knew of them as simply being legends. Universe Survival Saga Jaco appears after Goku and Android 17 have captured the Galactic Poachers, who have taken the Minotaurus, to take them into custody and thanks Goku and 17 for their efforts, saying that he will take the credit despite not being there. He then flies off with the poachers' spaceship attached to the back of his own. Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, after crashing his spaceship in Conton City, Jaco meets the Future Warrior whom he offers to train as a new Galactic Patrol cadet while he waits for the Galactic Patrol to send someone to pick him up. Jaco's State-of-the-Art Radio appears as an accessory while his patrol uniform appears as a clothing option called Jaco's Suit. Additionally, their are color customizable outfits called Elite Suit based on Jaco's Suit though they feature different symbols such as the Demon, Crane, Turtle, Capsule Corp., Ginyu Force, or Red Ribbon Army. Inside the Satan House time rift anomaly, Jaco joins the Saiya Squad in defending Earth from various threats in exchange for them assisting him in finding parts of his ship, which the Future Warrior can assist them with as Great Saiyaman III. While working with the Saiya Squad Jaco notes there are only 38 Galactic Patrolman, though Great Saiyaman 2 assumes he means 38,000 as she notes 38 seems to small a number to police the whole galaxy but Jaco explains their just aren't that many planets with intelligent life in the galaxy before noting the Earth has Saiyans, Namekians, and Frieza Race living on it (as he is unaware some of the members of these races are undercover Time Patrollers sent to investigate the time rift their timeline exists within) in addition to the native Earthlings and that its a dangerous planet to police all on his own. One of the Time Patrollers investigating the anomaly, a Majin named Nanmai worries about that Jaco might arrest her and her fellow Time Patroller's investigating the anomaly if they find out they are Time Patrollers. However, if the Warrior bonds with Jaco while he is their chosen instructor, Jaco will reveal he is aware of their work in the Time Patrol and does not see their actions as a violation of the law. In Dragon Ball Fusions, there is a Saiyan Galactic Patrolman named Tyber who appears as a minor playable character and enemy NPC.. Despite his scary appearance and demeanor, he is said to have a strong sense of justice and dedicated to vanquish evil. In addition to Tyber, there is another Alien Galactic Patroller named Chiwak who is of the same race as Jaco though wears he wears a helmet and yellow Galactic Patrol Uniform and is a lower class patroller. Jaco can perform EX-Fusion with Great Saiyaman to create Great Jaco who wears a version of Gohan's Great Saiyaman Suit which features the Galactic Patrol logo on its belt. Jaco can also fuse with Future Trunks to create Jacunks who represents both the Galactic Patrol and Time Patrol. If the Nintendo 3DS's clock is changed in-between play sessions or the Game Card is played on a different 3DS system, Jaco will appear when Adventure Mode is started and warn them that manipulating time is a crime. He will also explain that current daily events will be unavailable for a few days. This prevents players from cheating by exploiting/altering system's time/date settings or by switching systems to access daily events thus forcing players to wait for time to pass in real time to access daily events with Jaco penalizing cheaters preventing them from accessing daily events untii they allow time to pass normally. Members The Galactic Patrol has at least 38 members. *Galactic King (leader) *Merus (ace) *Jaco *Jiya *Irico *Tyber - A Saiyan member with a strong sense of justice.Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 *Chiwak - A low ranking member who is the same race as Jaco with adequate power. *A Namekian *A Tech-Tech alien *Sealas (former) *Steth (former) *''Kusaya Squad'' - A squad who patrol the sector that New Namek is apart of Temporary Members *Goku *Vegeta Fused Members *Great Jaco *Jacunks Trivia *The Galactic Patrols symbol is different in its manga appearances prior to Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. In Sachie-chan Guu!!, Sachie has a birthmark on her bottom that resembles the patrols older sign. *While the Galactic Patrol is authorized to arrest individuals who break the law by manipulate time and/or the development Time Travel technology, it is implied in the Xenoverse series that the law they enforce is unrelated to the Time Patrol who defend history and uphold the natural laws that govern time. It is also implied that the law existed even before Chronoa outlawed the use of Time Machines (save for those sanctioned for the Time Patrol) which was only created by Chronoa after Future Trunks' use of his mother's Time Machine to change history, as Jaco mentions the law in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman which is takes before the start of Dragon Ball. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Patrulla Galáctica pt-br:Patrulha Galáctica it:Pattuglia Galattica fr:Patrouille Galactique pl:Galaktyczny Patrol Category:Factions Category:Galactic Patrol Category:Police Category:Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Gun Users